


Limerick 7

by FawkesyLady (Tarma), Havelocked



Series: Limericks For MyWitch25Days [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: MyWitch25Days, F/M, Limericks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarma/pseuds/FawkesyLady, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havelocked/pseuds/Havelocked
Summary: Written for  theMyWitch25Daysevent on LiveJournal, 2018. Will be ongoing through December 25th, and is hosted byToodleoo.There's still time for anyone who wants to head over and add in. Prompts can be filled as many times as we like.The idea is to write/draw/make presents forMyWitch. It is an opportunity to show appreciation!PS: MyWitch, we love you!





	Limerick 7

 

 

 

Out in the moorland of Caithness

A wizard begged a cat for a kiss

“Oh, Pussy so sweet,

Won’t you give us a treat?” 

McGonagall hexed Madeye with finesse. 

 

 


End file.
